battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Over Clocked Oliver
For information about the O.C.O. skin in Batte Bears Gold, see O.C.O. (Skin) '' When Oliver stumbles upon the powerhouse of Ursa Major, he encounters the Spaceboss as it launches Huggables into the room. Oliver is accidentally caught in the destruction of energy cylinders in the powerhouse, which transforms him into the state of '''Over-Clocked Oliver', abbreviated "O.C.O.". This renders him blue with white eyes, also sporting various white lines of circuitry throughout his body. His language is also converted to Japanese, which is poorly translated by the subtitles during the cut scenes. You lose the stage if the Ursa Major's HP is depleted to zero by the rockets and debris. If you win, the Spaceboss explodes and the explosion sends you flying into a hole in the side of Ursa Major, which returns him to his original state. Battle Bears -1 abilities The final segment of Oliver's Campaign puts him against the Spaceboss in O.C.O. form, where he gains various powers only available during the fight. These can be used as the power meter beside them is gradually charged over time (listed from the bottom up below). During the battle, Oliver is invincible and cannot be damaged or killed, but will suffer a temporary stun if hit. Fire: Rapidly shoots low damage energy spheres. Can be used to destroy rockets and debris, and can also be used to attack the Spaceboss. This ability does not affect the power meter. Power 1: Shoots a concentrated beam of high damage for a short period of time. This ability depletes one-third of the power meter. Power 2: Warps the flow of time and slows the speed of the Spaceboss, rockets and debris for a long period of time. You are not slowed by the effect. This ability depletes two-thirds of the power meter. 'Power 3: '''Releases a shock-wave which destroys all rockets and debris. This ability depletes all of the power meter. Note: The Spaceboss can only be ''damaged by attacking the high damage area on its underside using Fire and Power 1. The other powers do not harm the Spaceboss. In Battle Bears BLAST In the Battle Bears BLAST Back Pack, two of the customization skins include both O.C.O. and Dark O.C.O. variants. This also marked the first ever appearance of Oliver in Dark O.C.O. form. Trivia *Over-Clocked Oliver appears to only know Japanese, due to some kind of language switch that changed his language from English to Japanese when he transformed into O.C.O. *This is disputed by the fact that in Battle Bears Gold, he speaks English. But the voice is standard throughout all skins, so this does not show that he really knows English. *As he has made no story-line appearances, it is unknown whether Dark O.C.O. is evil. *O.C.O. can slow down time, make it faster, rewind it, and even destroy it. *Over Clocked Oliver's shares many similarities with a "Super Sayian" from the famous anime/manga Dragon Ball. His transformation and battle with the Space Boss is very much like that of the battle between Goku and Freiza, and he even utters something very similar to "Kamehameha" when using his first power, the Kamehameha wave being protagonist Goku's trademark move. *In the Battle Bears Gold map Aztec Attack, there seems to be a carving of Over Clocked Oliver, along with Astoria. Both are located at each team's spawn points. Category:Battle Bears Category:Characters Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Oliver